monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) New Monster Topic Template Experiment Albatrion Topics: ---- Albatrion Topics: Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) G weapon pages Re: Low Rank Blademaster Armor 1 - Oops! I actually noticed that only a few minutes after I posted in Tench's page. Sorry bout that! XD 2 - Oh, nice! That's exactly what I was looking for! As soon as I start messing with those pages, I'll put that template to good use :) 3 - GUI, in the case, is Graphical User Interface. I asked that because I've seen a few wikias using an interface not unlike MS Word, where you can add tables and format text visually. It's not very useful or practical for when you are adding specific information or a new section, for example, but I think it could be useful for when we are copy/pasting tables and just messing in the valors, etc. I'll try finding an example and post it here so you can take a look! 4 - Ah, no worries, I'm really glad to help! I've just recently started playing MHFU, and looked for a place where I could find readily available info, and I found this wiki! And while it is promising, it is still lacking in a few areas, so I said to myself: what the heck, I might as well go ahead and try to help these guys out! I have a few questions, though! Let's get at them! 1 - I made a page about Steel Armor, and since there was already one for MH2, I created it at Steel Armor (Blade) (MHFU). Lord Loss edited it later, moving it to Steel Armor (Blade) (where the old one was XD), saying there is no need to reference the game in the title. Should I move the few armor pages at yadayada (Blade) (MHF2) to yadayada (Blade), or shouldn't I fret about it? 2 - I'm using the item names as they are shown ingame (i.e.: Sm Monster Bone vs. Small Monster Bone). Is that correct? I think that's it! Thanks a lot for the warm welcome! I'll try to help you guys as much as I can, but I think I have to advance my game a little more, though :) --Thereallarkas 21:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Just found out how to turn on that GUI! See here and how to use it here (and subsequent pages)! --Thereallarkas 22:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Artemis, there is a guy messing with the MHFU: Low Rank Blademaster Armors page. He's collapsing all the armor boxes so they occupy less space. On the other hand, this is making the page much less practical, useful (with that on, you can't simply search for water resistance and find one that you like, for example) and... Well, ugly. I don't think that should be done, but as I'm no admin, I don't know if I should undo the changes or not, at least not without asking one. It IS looking like the G Rank page, so I don't know if that's intentional. So, if that's the case, should I take any action? --Thereallarkas 14:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I thought that simply because at times you may be looking for an armor that do something special (a skill or a high resistance, etc.) vs. looking for an armor simply for its name (i.e.: I like Giapreys, I wonder if armor made from them is good). Indeed, you can enlarge all the boxes and then make a search (ctrl-f, not a wiki search), but there are so many boxes it takes a long time just to do it. And I think beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Maybe it wouldn't look so bad to me if you could collapse a whole list (i.e.: the whole Rarity 2 list instead of only the Giaprey Armor), but then again, if it looks ok to you, that might just be me. And about the lag issue, it would happen the way it is, anyways, since the browser loads all the infoboxes open and THEN close them. Lastly, I thought at the time that it could be vandalism, but after that, Gene came and talked to me explaining stuff, and I understood I was wrong, but thought I would still ask you to see what you thought. Anyways, I'm not trying to prove anything, I was just trying to help. If my help isn't appreciated (heck, i've got what, 50 edits, while you and Gene have a couple thousand each?), don't worry about me coming back to add or change stuff. It IS your wiki, and I'm just an intruder, you have the right of not wanting me here. Best regards. --Thereallarkas 19:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC)